


Love Doves

by Moonlight_Love27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, For all you WestAlleners out there, Lovers, Multi, bitch got owned, i hate Patty Spivot, requrited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Love27/pseuds/Moonlight_Love27
Summary: Iris and Patty hate each other and one year later Barry is with Patty and they attend a Ball.





	Love Doves

“Barry hey , hey what up “  
“Oh Hi Iris long time no see”  
“ Yea, same to you Stranger, how’s Keystone”  
“ Oh it’s great but I miss Central city and you of course”  
Iris blushed at that. She was jealous that Barry moved to Keystone City for Patty’s promotion. Yes, they are engaged , but still Patty took Barry away and she’s gonna make the most out of him. Cause the next time she’ll see him is Christmas and it’s only August.  
“ Barry let’s catch up how long are you in town for”  
“ Oh, didn’t you hear Tonight is the Policemen Ball, so Patty and I are going”  
How could I forgot , I’m going as well. I guess we can catch up tonight. Promise me a drink and dance”  
“ of course anything for my Best friend”  
Agh friend. That word still stings in her mind and ears. “ see you later”  
“ ok bye Iris”

 

 

 

4 hours later  
“ So I was thinking that maybe we could skip the ball Barry”  
“Patty what why would you want that”  
“ I thought we could just do a “We “ night.” Patty smirked  
“ I don’t know I really do want to go. Oh and I bumped into Iris today at Jitters,I promised her a drink and dance. besides I haven’t seen her in a whole year. I miss her a lot. She is my best friend after all”  
A wave of disappointment hits Patty because she has an absolute hatred for Iris but won’t show it. The reasons she hates her is  
1\. She’s in love with Barry  
2\. Barry is still in love with her  
3\. The Gold Standard has chemistry on Patty wishes she could have with Barry  
4\. They grew up together for 15 damn years  
5\. She notices the lingers they leave on each other.

  
“ Barry”  
“Come on please I can promise you, you are going to be the most beautiful tonight”  
Took some time to convince but she gave in.

1 hour later  
Barry and Patty have arrived with Barry wearing a classic black and white tuxedo with Patty wearing a gold dress that hugs her curves. They go to find Joe. They greet each other and they all start a conversation with Captain singh  
“ so Barry I was just telling David that you where thinking about taking that promotion”  
Oh shit, Barry thought  
He hasn’t told Patty that he’s thinking about moving back to C.C.  
The promotion came last week while he was doing his forensic scientist thing. His boss came up to him and the rest is history.  
“ Promotion ?” Patty questioned  
“ Oh Barry didn’t tell you about his new promotion “  
“ No he did not” Patty gave him a questioning look  
“I think someone just called me”  
Everyone just left and gave them space since it was very awkward  
“ Patty look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it just came and I didn’t know how to respond, my boss said you have a month to decided, I officially have 4 weeks and 5 hours 29 minutes and 90 seconds left”  
Patty laughed at his accuracy  
“ Barry it’s fine, just let me know your decision so we can decide together “  
She was leaning in to kiss him when a goddess walked through the doors  
Here comes IRIS WEST  
Walking in a emerald green dress with a 2- piece diamonds at the top dress her hair in a a bun with strands loose and she was looking like a damn snack. But Barry won’t admit that to anyone, just his brain.  
“ Barry Hi”  
“ Iris you look amazing”  
“ Thank you Barry you look handsome”  
Barry smiled and turned red. Those feeling for Iris was just swimming back down to his heart. Cause one thing he knows is that anyone who falls for Iris Ann West is going to fall hard and not be able to reach the top cause she is a curse to all men. ( A love curse)  
“ Patty you look...... great” Iris said being all shady and shit  
“ oh thank you Iris you look...... great as well”  
They both did that “ I fucking hate you but won’t show it in front of Barry “ laugh. Of course his ass is oblivious to EVERYTHING and just smiled  
“so Barry you never answered my question. How long are you staying “  
“ Barry and I are staying until Saturday “  
Patty said while putting a hand on his chest like the bitch she is.  
Damn it , Iris thought it’s only Thursday  
Not enough time to Win Barry.  
“But this is the one, it’s my turn for Barry “ she thought  
She doesn’t want to be selfish but Patty is a slick ass bitch and Iris wants nothing more than to slap the shit out of her, but she can’t due to her maybe pressing charges and losing Barry friendship.  
“ That fine enough time for me and Barry to talk about things we normally would use to talk about before he left..... with .... you”  
subtle Iris subtle

Disturbia by Rhianna was playing  
“ hey Barry this is our song wanna dance”  
He looked at Patty for permission. She said yes silently but disappointed. He didn’t fail to notice that but when he tried to say something he was yanked by Iris.  
What a women , Barry thought  
It's a thief in the night

  
To come and grab you

  
It can creep up inside you

  
And consume you

  
“ So hows life”  
“ oh it’s good just not without you”  
“Iris I..”  
She looked up at him deep  
A disease of the mind

  
It can control you

  
It's too close for comfort

  
Throw on your break lights

  
“ Look Barry I don’t know how to say this, and before I do I’m sorry. I love you , I’m in love with you. I’m sorry I didn’t you sooner but you where happy with Patricia and I didn’t want ruin it. I knew that you where over me so that just made me love you even more as weird as that seemed. Look you don’t have to love me but I just wanted to get it off my chest before you left again, cause lord knows it’ll be along time before I see you.”

  
“Umm I “

  
We're in the city of wonder

  
Ain't gonna play nice

 

Watch out, you might just go under

  
Better think twice

  
“ Please don’t say anything, ugh Goodbye Barry”

Your train of thought will be altered

  
So if you must falter be wise

  
Your mind is in Disturbia

  
It's like the darkness is the light

  
“Bye Iris”

  
Disturbia

 

  
1 day later  
Iris was on the rooftop of Jitters just looking over the city in the cold. She didn’t care because She just didn’t ok.  
She felt a similar whoosh behind her  
“ hey  
“ Hi”  
They stood in an unfamiliar awkward silence  
“ Look Barry-  
“ Don’t Iris it’s my turn to talk”  
Iris immediately shutup  
“ Iris Im so mad at you”  
She looked down, one tear falling out of her eye but quickly wiped it away  
“ and I’m extremely happy that you told me, because hell I was not when I WAS with Patty. God she drove me nuts. She was so jealous of you that she told me that I couldn’t speak to you or visit you. I missed you so damn much. Everyday the thought of you is what kept me going. I broke up with Patty when we got back to our hotel. I tried to hide my smile but I couldn’t know that the love of my life finally saw me the way-  
Iris jumped in his arms and kissed him.  
Barry at first was surprised but Kissed back deeper.  
He put his arms around her and just held her cause that what home is to him.  
“ Iris I love you , Always have, Always will”  
“I love you too Barry forever”  
They kissed again  
Something unique about it is that that kiss is what the future is.  
As in 2 years later Iris became Iris West-Allen. It was all due to that moment.  
5 months after the wedding she got a promotion as a reporter but also was7 weeks pregnant. Her life all came together. As for Barry he took his promotion as the Senior Director Of CCPD CSI. He was happy well that’s not the right word. There is actually no words to describe what he feels.  
Like in the beginning there’s only room for the

#GoldStandard

**Author's Note:**

> Look, don’t hate me cause I hate her. If you didn’t like it you should have read the tags. ANYWAY, whoever did kudos and comments


End file.
